The Dynamic Duo
by bring me the books394
Summary: Follow Rose Tyler and David Doctor, partners in crime, in a whirlwind journey of friendship, romance and drama.


"My name's Rose Tyler. And who are you?"

A young boy of about seven years old looks up to see the kind face of a _short_ blonde girl his age.

"D-David. David Doctor."

He can't help but stumble a bit on his words, this girl is quite pretty to his youthful eyes.

"Your surname is Doctor? That seems quite silly," Rose says matter-of-factly, plopping down into the seat beside him.

"How so?" he's curious now, and maybe even the slightest bit affronted.

"Well, what if your decide to become a doctor when you grow up? Then everyone will have to call you 'Dr. Doctor'."

She says it with the most amused yet lighthearted tone that David can't help poking his tongue out at her jokingly, giggling slightly when Rose grins back with her shiny white teeth.

And this is the beginning of an inseparable friendship.

"Say, Rose, would you mind if I ate some of your chips?"

Fast forward a few years, it's now lunch period at TARDIS Elementary School. Rose and David are now 12 years of age. An age of such promise and youth, the perfect building blocks of a strong relationship.

"Course', Doctor. Mum made extra just for you anyways," Rose says distractedly, looking at some fixed point on the playground.

"Rose Tyler, you've hardly eaten any of your lunch. Tell me what's the matter."

Rose snaps her head back in David's direction. "I'm fine, you troll. Just not hungry, that's all."

"Now that won't do, you need some meat on those bones, girl," he teases while poking her extremely ticklish sides in an effort to get his best friend to smile. When Rose just bats his hand away offhandedly, David becomes evidently more concerned. Looking in the direction she had been before, he spots a mean looking boy he thinks is named John Master.

"Oh Rose, have you got yourself a boyfriend?" he asks jokingly, slinging an arm around her petite shoulders. Rose makes a face and leans away from him dejectedly.

David's face softens as he realizes that Rose was actually being serious about a problem for once and smiles in what he hopes is a comforting way.

"Please tell me. Did he say something to you?" she looks away. A red bell goes off in David's mind. "What did he say, Rose?" This time the question is a bit more harsh then before.

"H-he was making f-fun of me because I don't have a d-dad, and how me and my mum d-don't have a lot of money," she stutters through a voice thick with sadness and eyes swimming with unshed tears.

Anger courses through his veins, but as much as David wants to go for a round or two with Jimmy, he knows that the larger boy is much stronger. "C'mere, kid," he coos affectionately, opening his arms for a hug. Rose falls into his embrace and the dam breaks, her tears dampening his shirt and sobs muffled in his shoulder.

David runs his hands through her hair and squeezes her tight for a while, pulling away to kiss the top of her head and wipe away her tears only when the school bell rings.

They walk hand in hand towards the classroom.

After class, David finds himself walk towards John Master, buzzing with rage.

"John." the boy turned around, smiling in that troublemaking way that boys ofter do.

"Oh, hello David. What is it?" his tone is pleasant and lighthearted.

"I just heard you saying some rather rude thing to my friend Rose, and I think that you should apologize," David says, a tad bit nervous.

"And I think that you can shove your apology where the sun doesn't shine. Now then, on the subject of Rose, I think that you should stop hanging out with her. She's below you, not like us. And our group could use some brains like yours," John says his words so cheerfully that David almost misses the threatening tone of his voice.

"I don't think so. Go apologize now," David demands. He sounds more confident then he feels, and stares at the other boy with what he hopes is a steely glare.

"Back off, Doctor." John's grin is now gone, and he scowls while he takes a threatening step towards David.

After a slightly awkward pause, a voice comes around the corner, "David? David where'd you wander off to? If we don't leave now, we'll be late getting home." It's Rose, sounding annoyed, which makes David want to smile slightly. She's cute when she's annoyed.

"There we are, Doctor. Go run off with your girlfriend."

With a slight mumble about how Rose is _not _his girlfriend, David turns to leave when he hears, "Yeah, go run off with your girlfriend. I'm sure the little bitch is getting lonely."

David's vision flashes red, and in a flash he turns back to John with a scowl.

And he promptly punches the larger boy in the face.

Not sticking around to see what the other boys fight like, David stalks away in the direction of Rose's voice, leaving behind a wake of astonished 7th graders.

A/N: okay, so I'm trying to write a multi-chapter fic here. I'd like you guys to let me know i this should be a short little fic or a long one that stretches into high school and possibly college? Let me know, thanks.


End file.
